


Brotherly Love

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Comfort, Fluff, Incest, Kisses, M/M, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this is just short and sweet. Louis and Harry are brothers, and they really love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

"Hey, Lou!" 

Harry chirps as he walks into the kitchen where his younger brother, Louis, is eating a sandwich. 

"Hey, Harry." 

Louis says as he takes a bite. Harry kisses him and pulls up a chair next to him. 

"What kind of sandwich is that, love?" 

Harry asks, eyeing the sandwich. Louis swallows and says, 

"Well, it's sourdough bread, fresh tomatoes, lettuce, and pickles, with a squirt of mustered and a lot of mayonnaise." 

The eleven year old finishes with a proud smile. Harry licks his lips and says, 

"Sounds delicious." 

Louis rolls his eyes and pushes him away. Harry laughs and gets closer. 

"Stop it, Hazzie. It's mine." 

Louis whines. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' curvy waist and kisses his neck; Louis' a sucker when his brother does this. The fifteen year old always makes Louis melt. 

"Just a bite, Boo Bear?" 

Harry whispers as he tickles Louis' jaw with his eyelashes. Louis pulls away and sighs, 

"1 bite." 

Harry grins and takes the sandwich. He takes the biggest bite he can. Louis punches his arm and snatches the sandwich back. Harry struggles not to choke from laughing with his mouth full. 

"Ugh, you're such a wanker!" 

Harry just kisses Louis' cheek with his mouth still full, and runs off. Louis tries not to smile as he wipes mayonnaise off his cheek. 

xx 

Later that day, Harry and Louis walk to the park around the corner of their house. 

When they get there, they check to see if anyone is around. 

"I think the coast is clear." 

Harry says grabbing Louis' small, soft hand. Louis giggles and pulls him to the slides; he knows Harry loves holding him as they slide down the big green slide

xx

After their trip to the park, Harry buys Louis a Popsicle from the ice cream truck, and they rest on the bench. 

"Mm, this is great." 

Louis says with his mouth around the cold stick. Harry watches as he sucks it meaningfully. 

"Can I have a taste, baby?" 

Harry asks gently. Louis nods and pulls it out of his mouth and holds it out for Harry. 

"Thanks, Boo." 

He says as he takes it into his mouth and sucks. 

"Ugh." 

He breathes licking the taste off his lips. Louis pops it back into his mouth and asks, 

"What?" 

"Too much lemon." 

He sighs. Louis laughs and rests his head on his shoulder. 

After Louis finishes his Popsicle, Harry walks them home because the sun starts to set. 

When they get home, Harry gets a call from Anne that she will have to work another shift due to an emergence at work, and to please cook Louis dinner and get him ready for bed. 

"Mummy isn't going to be home tonight, Louis." 

Harry says quietly, rubbing his back from where they stand at the breakfast bar. Louis' eyes get big and he exclaims, 

"What do you mean mummy's not coming home tonight? Is she never coming home?!" 

Harry picks Louis up and sets him on the table. 

"Lou, calm down… She has to work late tonight. Mummy will be home tomorrow morning." 

He says as he rubs his thighs. 

"Hazzie is here to take care of you." 

He says, resting his and Louis' foreheads together. Louis lets a tear fall but Harry kisses it away and takes him into a warm hug. 

"Don't cry, love. Mummy will be back." 

Ever since their falter left them, Louis has been having separation anxiety. Harry thinks that's why they have became so close, in more ways than one, over the past few years. 

"Come on, baby." 

Harry says and picks Louis up off the counter. Louis wraps his legs around his waist and holds onto him tight. 

Harry takes Louis into his room, and sets him on the bed. He turns off this ceiling light, and leaves on the lamp a few feet from his bed. He locks the door quietly as Louis asks,

"Are we going to bed?" 

Louis asks quietly. Harry shakes his head and climbs on the bed. He hovers over Louis and kisses his lips softly. 

"We're kissing, Hazzie?" 

Harry rubs his thumb over his cheekbone and whispers, 

"Something like that." 

Louis nods and starts kissing the older boy. He squeaks into his mouth as Harry rubs his crotch onto his. 

"Hazzie?" 

"Yes, Boo?" 

Harry asks, letting Louis out from under him. He sits on Harry's lap and whispers, 

"I have a secret." 

"What's your secret, baby?" 

Harry asks tenderly, rubbing his warm back. Louis sighs and mumbles, 

"My willy gets really hard when I'm with you…"

Harry struggles to keep a straight face as his younger brother pushes his head into his chest. 

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay for it to get hard. Hazzie is gonna make it go away." 

Louis nods and lets Harry pull off his kit, and lays him flat on the bed. Louis covers his slowly filling cock. Harry smiles and pulls off his own shirt before he climbs onto Louis. 

"Why do you still have your pants on?" 

Louis asks as Harry leans in for a kiss. 

"No reason, Boo. Just relax." 

Louis nods determinedly. Harry smiles and starts kissing Louis as he rubs the boys fattening prick. 

"H-Harry…" 

Louis moans as he starts to feel twisting in his lower tummy. 

"That's it, baby. Come on yourself for me" 

Louis whines high pitched as he lets himself go. Harry strokes him through his first orgasm. 

As Louis comes down, he keeps his eyes shut and his mouth hanging open. Harry wipes up Louis' drips of come with his fingers and sucks it off. 

"What're you doing?" 

Louis asks through heavy pants. 

"Nothing, baby. I just wanted to taste you." 

"O-Okay." 

Louis says sweetly. Harry smiles as sits next to him and strokes his hair. Louis sits up after a little while, and leans on Harry. 

"That felt so good, Hazzie. Can you do it again?" 

"Not tonight, angel. We have to eat and get ready for bed." 

Louis nods and follows Harry to the kitchen for dinner. 

xx

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson


End file.
